Eyes for my girl
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Alan wants to see his childhood babysitter. But Jeff doesn't approve until he sees her for himself. Alan ends up falling in love with her with a suprise on the way. Finding that he has to be a father at 17 wasnt what he had planned. Holly is an OC not based on anyone in real life.
1. Haircut

Now that TAG Thunderbird's has come to a one is probably going to be my last for a while, as I need to get over the show ending.

Jeff walked into Alan's room after getting his breakfast.

"It's 9 am Alan, we're leaving at 10 am,"

"Coming dad," Alan said as he rolled out of bed.

Alan hated getting up early in the morning even for rescues, it was the worst part of his day. He would only get up himself if he was looking forward to doing something that day.

20 minutes later.

Jeff gave Alan a cereal bar in the kitchen, "How long did that take you?"

Honestly, Jeff didn't really care as he wasn't in a good mood from the night before, he was just trying to start a conversation with his son.

"Sorry dad, I was trying to gel my hair," Jeff raised his eyebrow.

Jeff playfully massaged his youngest sons shoulder at the table, "Next time I suggest you ask Scott I've never seen someone use so much gel on a streak of hair,"

Alan flipped his head back, "I thought that too."

"You have an appointment at Joe's barbershop anyway, which is why you're up early,"

Alan hated going to Joe's as he was his youngest client and would always baby him. All the men their would ask his dad how old he was and was shocked about the result, laugh or said that I never looked that age.

Alan put wrapper in the bin, "But I don't want it cut, I want to grow it out like Johns,"

Jeff raised a eyebrow in confusion, "What as long as Kayos?"

Alan shook his head hunching his back on the sofa, "No definitely not that long or thick. Do you know Holly?"

Alan use to have a really close to connection with Holly as she knew him since he was little. He developed a crush on her overtime but didn't have the guts to admit it to her. After his mum died they lost contact he could only imagine her face in his dreams or had rare photos of her with his family.

"Who's Holly?" Jeff asked having a blank look on his face.

"She was mum's friend she use to do our hair when we younger." Alan turned to face his dad still in the kitchen, "She baby sat me once when you were out to and an amazing cook,"

"Your mother never told me that,"

"Maybe because you always took us to Joe's and never met her."

Jeff did regret taking all his boys to Joe's as Scott always questioned it since he started going. Joes was never a kids barbershop it was just strictly for adults but he had to make a exception as Jeff was a regular client.

"Hey fellows," Gordon said grabbing a juice from the fridge.

"Alan, I thought you and dad were going to Joe's, I would of come with you,"

"Gordon were not going there anymore I want Holly to cut my hair."

Gordon shut the fridge,"Holly, you mean mum's friend, I haven't seen her in ages I would love to see her again,"

"Me too," Virgil, John and Scott said walking in with Scott linking arms with Kayo.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know who she is," Jeff announced rubbing his temples thinking that his youngest son is growing up too fast.

"What's everyone talking about?" Kayo asked getting closer to the boys.

"Holly!" Alan fist bumped the air in excitement.

"I love the name, but who is she?"

"She used to do our hair when we were little," Scott said holding Alan down having after a sugar rush from the breakfast bar.

"Since you would rather have Holly cut your hair, I'll cancel your appointment at Joe's Alan and talk to this Holly for you." Alan's smile increased. "I'll try to find the number out of your mothers phone number book,"

Jeff went to find Lucy's phone number book in his bedroom in the cabinet, Jeff looked through the numbers until he found H. He stopped and stared at the pictures in the cabinet but got distracted when his alarm clock went off.

He sat on his bed and dialed the numbers on the mobile phone, "Hi Holly, it's Jeff, Jeff Tracy I hear that you used to do my sons hair when he was little, he mentioned your name today and he would like you to do his hair today at 11 am if possible,"

Holly picked up the phone, "Hi Jeff, I can do 11 am today, I look forward to being able to meet you after all these years and see the boys again,"

"Great see you then," Jeff smiled as he put down the phone and the book back in the cabinet and walked back out into the lounge.

Jeff thought this could be fun, maybe Alan would fully appreciate what it takes for someone to do his hair who was a fussy 14yr old.

"Alan it's all done, she'll be here for 11 am. Just make sure your hair is flat not gelled and if the rest of you want yours done too I suggest you do the same." All the boys smiled at there dad and a flush of warmth run through Alan's body.

Scott and Kayo both went to the bench by the pool.

"I don't get it why is Holly so special to any other stylist," Kayo asked putting her bikini on.

Scott leaned against the frame of the changing room, "Because you can have a joke and a laugh with her. She listened to what we wanted, she always used to baby sit us and she never complained even when we couldn't sit still,"

Kayo came out the changing room, "Your obsessed with her aren't you?"

Scott's eyes widened scanning her body, "You look nice Kayo," Scott shook his head to stop him staring at her, "The answer to your question was no i'm not, Alan had a major crush on her,"

Scott did have an obsession with her but he had Kayo which he had been with for over 2 years now. He was afraid to admit it to Holly and especially to Kayo but his brothers knew.

They both started walking towards the deck chairs by the pool, "Is she our age?" Kayo asked.

Scott rubbed his chin breaking eye contact with his girlfriend, "I think she's like 20 now."

They both went to sit down on the decks chairs and Kayo ruffled Scott's hair staring directly at his hair

"What!"

"You could do with your hair doing too,"

"Who's the one to judge I want to grow it out more," Scott said, stroking his sides of his hair.

Kayo gave Scott the death stare.

"Fine, I'll have cut it, but you have to have a bit off too," Scott said giving Kayo a kiss.

"No way Scott, I grew this for years," Kayo said flicking her hair.

"It's only fair Kayo,"

Kayo looked away from Scott giving him a disgusted look, "We will wait and see."

Kayo hated Scott sometimes for the stupid deals they made which made her regret them sometimes.

Everyone joined Jeff and Alan in the lounge when Alan went to open the hatch door.

Holly had long strawberry blonde hair and was wearing a turquoise top with light blue jeans and boots.

"Hi Holly," Alan said excitedly and went up for a hug.

Holly chuckled braking from the hug, "Hi Alan, haven't seen you in a very long time," she said excitedly, looking round at everyone stood next to them, "I wasn't expecting everyone to be here,"

"My brothers are here if you want to see them,"

"I'm sure I will. Where do you want me to set up?" She turned to one person that she hadn't met yet who was stood behind her.

Jeff pointed to the spare room."Just here will be fine," Holly nodded he head as she strolled her suitcase down the corridor.

Holly's first perspective of Jeff was he seemed different to what Lucy described him as. He looked tired and frustration knowing that he had 5 boys and a girl to deal with she could see where it went wrong.

Alan went to see what his brothers and Kayo were doing, "Are you guys coming?"

Virgil looked up from his newspaper, "Have her all to yourself sprout," Alan sprinted to catch up with Holly and his dad.

"Crush lover," Gordon sniggered, Kayo and the rest of the boys giggled.

Jeff took her suitcase in the middle of the corridor, "Jeff. Nice to finally meet you after all this time,"

Holly shook Jeff's hand as she got set up as Alan took a seat on the chair.

Holly took all her equipment out of her case, "You've grown a lot Alan since the last time I saw you,"

"Yeah well that was about 10 years ago," Alan laughed.

"What are we having done then?" Holly asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

Jeff lent on the side of the table, "Probably just a clean up around the sides and a lot of the top," he used his fingers to show her in Alan's hair.

"Dad, what are you doing here your embarrassing me," Alan blushed, tightly crossing his arms across his chest.

"Jeff let him decide he's 14," Holly started spraying his front hair down with water.

"Fine, I'll be catching up on my paperwork," Jeff said walking out smiling at Holly.

As soon as his dad walked out Alan relaxed knowing he was in good hands.

"Your hair is pretty thick Alan, I can thin it out for you if you want and maybe layer it," Alan nodded his head as he was having butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah, and can you take a little off the top and the back but I still want to be able to spike it up,"

"Sounds good," Holly wrapped a cape round his back putting a hand on his shoulder.

Holly sectioned his hair out clipping the longest part to one side, "How's your brothers doing then and mum?,"

Alan sighed, "Um mum died a couple years ago, actually...," he wiped a tear away.

Holly darted her eyes at Alan's, spinning the chair around giving him a hug, "I'm sorry Alan, I didn't realize, your mum was the one who introduced me to your brothers you know,"

Holly's heart sunk when Alan said she had passed away, she always looked up to Lucy as a mother.

Alan spun himself back around as Holly carried on, "I don't remember mum telling me the story of how you two met,"

"Well from what I remember, I met your mum in a cafe in the city center when you and the boys were little, I connected really well with you, so your mum invited me to the island to baby sit you and it just went from there until your mum died and everything went blank," Holly said as she plugged in the clippers and put it on the guards number #3.

"So basically it was all because of me,"

"Yes." Holly picked up a plastic blue comb and combed Alan's hair downwards.

Holly put a hand on his head tickling it and pushed it down slightly, "Look down and keep still, I don't want to cut you when your dad is next door,"

I put his head down, when she started I could feel the clippers scrape through my hair with the clumps falling down into my lap. Even though she wasn't pressing very hard I could still feel the teeth slightly digging into my skin. She started from the back and worked her way to the sides it took quite a long time but we chatted a lot.

The door opened to the corridor, "Hey Holly, you busy," Scott and Kayo were stood at the door.

"Hey Scott, and you must be Kayo,"

Kayo gave her a stare looking like she could punch her. "How do you know my name?"

"Kayo!" Scott said, punching her softly in the side.

"I know a lot of things Kayo," Holly said mischievously.

Alan looked at the door through the mirror, "Great you guys are here," Alan moaned making a face.

"Hi Holly,

"Yeah hey,"

"Hi Virgil, Gordon"

"Are you doing anything after you finish with Alan?" Gordon asked.

"Um I don't think so,"

"Can you maybe do my hair too?"

Scott pushed Gordon out the way, "We were here first, we were going to ask her the same thing,"

"Geese boys, you're as bad as each other,

I'll do Scott first, Kayo if you want it.."

"No thanks I'm good," Kayo said

Kayo hated Scott sometimes for the promises they made which they couldn't break. However, it was how they had a healthy relationship and made each other happy.

"Kayo you made me a promise,"

"Scott you can't force her," Jeff said

"Dad, what are you.."

"I was in the middle of finishing my paperwork when I heard a loud noise," Jeff said

"Like I was saying; Scott, Gordon, then Virgil, Jeff?" Holly said as she snipped 2 inches off the crown of Alan's head.

"I agree with Kayo thanks Holly, I would rather keep with my old barbershop,"

Kayo slapped her hands to her forehead, "That wasn't what I meant Mr Tracy."

"Your silent Alan," Jeff said trying to ruffle his hair.

"Dad get off my hair she hasn't finished yet, can you guys go away please?,"

"Why are we embarrassing you too?" the boys laughed.

"Yeah,"

"We will come back later, come on let's give our brother some space with his crush,"

"Virgil!"

"What dad it's funny," Virgil said walking out with his brothers, Kayo and Jeff.

Holly was left alone with Alan.

Holly grabbed her thinning shears but first she knew she had to confront Alan about him having a crush on her before it got out of hand.

Holly pulled the longest bit of his hair up with the comb and snipped upwards till it was all even, "Alan, is it true that you have a crush on me?,"

"Fine, I may have a little crush on you but you can't tell my dad or even my brothers,"

Holly didn't answer the question she just moved onto spiking his hair. But first she used a brush to get rid of the hairs from Alan's shoulders.

Holly unscrewed the lid then screwed the lid of the pot of gel, "You like your hair spiky or flat,"

"Spiky, like Scott's and Virgil's please,"

"Yeah, well your brothers use a lot of gel so I will try,"

Holly went to do her magic, first she ran the product on the front roots of his hair then combed the side bits up and gelled that up too. Alan smiled as he saw all his hair stuck up and stood up. Holly told me to sit back down and then looked through her suitcase and brought out another kind of razor but these were trimmers used to clean up his neck like any normal barber would.

"Thanks, it's better than Scott's, I'll go and get him." Holly removed Alan's cape as he sprung up as she got ready for her next client.

The next chapter will be with Scott and Holly and Alan head to the blue moon.


	2. Thundervan

Thunder van

There was a hard knock on the door, and the door opened.

"Hey Scott, you can come in and have a seat," Holly said pointing him to seat and wrapped the cape round his neck.

Scott ran a hand through his hair, "Can you do a summer cut, but keep the back long?"

Holly combed out his hair and said, "I'll do a number 3 on the sides, I'll keep the back long like you said."

Scott didn't want his haircut he only came because Kayo suggested it when they made a deal, which is why he wanted to keep the back long.

"Are you sure you want to keep it long? It's nearly summer and especially being on a island it will feel good,"

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of short haircuts,"

"So tell me how you met Kayo then," Holly asked as she was cleaning the clippers.

"You're doing this to keep my mind off of things aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

Holly spun the chair away from the mirror and pushed his head down bringing the clippers three quarters of the way at the side of his head.

Scott squinted his face as the clippers went close to his skin.

"Not a fan of the razor," Scott shook his head.

Scott lifted his head a little, "Well, Kayo came onto the island just a few years after mum died when Dad hired her father as a housekeeper.."

"So I'm guessing you became friends straightaway,"

"No we didn't, it was hard at first having a girl on the island, Alan got attached to her straightaway but Kayo didn't really see anything in him, so that's why she dated me instead,"

"That's cute. Did your brothers ever find out about the thunder van?"

Scott caught Kayo at the door peering over at him before he could answer the question.

Kayo walked into the room sitting behind Scott. Kayo had instructed him to get close to go close to a buzz cut. But he ignored what Kayo said and just made it short.

Kayo looked at Holly and said, "Not short enough." " The top is too bushy. Sorry Scott but a deal was made, take 2 inches off the top and take the sides down to zero."

Scott glared into Holly's eyes in sorrow. He didn't want Holly or himself to argue with Kayo otherwise it could be worse.

So she got the clippers out again, took the guard off chucking it back in her suitcase on the bed and positioned his head.

Holly whispered, "I'm sorry" into Scott's ear. Scott looked up at her and smiled.

"How high do you want the zero?" Holly asked Kayo.

She quickly sectioned the longest bits of hair. "Half way or until you reach his parting as it getting hot out here,"

Suddenly, clumps of dark hair started falling into Scott's lap, he wasn't facing the mirror so he couldn't see how short it was. She grabbed a large comb and began combing over the razor.

Scott didn't realise how much skin would show after she zeroed the sides short enough to see the bare skin. Scott ran his finger across his skin just below his hair line and screeched.

"The bangs Kayo?" Holly said as she swapped the clippers to the scissors.

Kayo followed Holly to the front of Scott's hair, combing front the bangs, "About there,"

Holly cut where Kayo showed her which was just below his forehead. He felt the cold scissors touch his forehead, in distress he was trying not to grab Kayo's leg.

"Don't worry Scott, you'll still be able to gel it," Kayo said with smile.

"Alan was right, you do look better short haired." Holly laughed. "You'll defiantly feel the breeze today."

Holly spun Scott around to show Kayo. She took one look at Scott then Holly.

Kayo started playing with Scott's top bit of hair where he would usually gel it then ran her fingers round the sides, making Scott shiver, "I love it. It's still long enough to style."

"Yeah me too," Scott said staring down at the floor full of his hair where as inside he regretted making the deal.

"Just clean the neck up and Scott I'll meet you outside when you're done," Kayo shut the door behind her.

Scott was relived she was gone, he tried to relax but knowing that he got worse than he came for his frustration grew but tried not to show it.

"Shall we get back to what we were talking about before your girlfriend came in?"

"Uh yeah, I told Virgil, John and Gordon but Alan is a little too young to know,"

Holly ran the shaver down Scott's neck scraping up and down getting rid of the loose hairs then back and forth, "Scott he's 14 now, he should know, I'm surprised your dad hasn't told him,"

"I know I've tried to persuade dad to tell him but he won't,"

"Is Kayo always like that?" Holly said, trying to change the topic again.

"She's can be very controlling at times if she doesn't like something. Can you tell Alan, Holly?"

"I would have to get your dads permission first before I tell him.."

"My permission to do what?"

"You haven't told Alan about the thunder van yet have you?" Holly gave Jeff the death stare.

Jeff looked uncomfortable and tried to scuff his shoe.

"Family meeting time people, that includes you too Holly" Jeff announced as Scott slouched up as Holly took the cape from Scott's neck.

"Sorry about this," Holly whispered to Scott.

Everyone went into the lounge,

"What do you want Dad, are you going to tell us about a time you were mad at us today?" Alan questioned his father.

"Alan, there is something I need to tell you, that me, your brothers and apparently Holly have kept from you for a long time,"

Everyone took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"When you were little, I highered someone to build something as a gift for when we started INR," Jeff emphasised in a soft voice.

"What was it?"

"We called it the thunder van,"John voiced.

"Can I see it?" Alan stood up excitedly.

"Follow me" Jeff implied as the boys, Holly and Kayo followed them.

Jeff brought the boys to the hanger, and a door opened.

"Wow,"

There was a turquoise colour van with green strips, orange wing Mirrors and velvet red chairs inside.

"Its's a self driving fully automated van, it has a rocket power mode and distress button in case anyone got lost in it,"

Alan stared at the van walking round it to get a good view.

"So what do you think?" Gordon asked.

"It's dusty, but the colours are nice and bright and the gadgets on it are cool," Alan laughed trying to cheer everyone up.

"I remember when we always had to stick a chicken sign over the TB sign on the van so people wouldn't recognise us," Scott mentioned with everyone laughing.

"It always used to annoy dad when customers asked why we didn't sell chicken wings even though the sign showed a chicken," Gordon laughed.

"Yeah that was my favourite bit of the journeys," Scott said. "I remember the time when it was just me and Virgil in the van, I went to use the restroom and a customer asked Virgil a personal question which we weren't allowed to answer so the customer beat up Virgil,"

Scott received a glare from Virgil like he wanted to beat him up.

"I ended up in hospital because of that man Scott!"

Virgil just walked out sulking.

"Come on Virg,"

"I'll find him," Jeff said

Jeff went to Virgil's bedroom and found him upset, wrapped in a blanket on top of his bed.

"Son, are you okay?"

"No! Scott just embarrassed me in front of everyone including Holly and Kayo,"

"Like they really care."

There was a soft knock on the door to where Scott stood and Jeff left the 2 older brothers in the bedroom by themselves.

"What do you want?"

"Did you not tell Gordon or Alan about any of it?"

"No, but you, dad and John know and that's it,"

Back at the hanger.

Alan stood next to the thunder van with a giant smile on his face.

"So can I go for a ride?" Alan asked everyone who was stood in the hanger.

"Sorry Alan, I never got taught how to drive it," John said looking at Alan.

"Me neither" Kayo said

"I can take you Alan,"

"You have a license Gordo?"

"No I don't but how hard can it be? Just press a pedal to go,"

"Gordon!" John shouted.

"What I like to spend time alone with my baby brother sometimes,"

"Naah it's fine I'm sure Dad will take me."

Jeff stood up to where Alan was sat next to him with a massive smile on his face

"No, Alan I'm not driving you, I'm busy,"

"Fine, I'll ask Gordon, at least he offered,"

"Alan, if you dare to go out with him behind my back I'll ground you,"

"Fine, I'll be gaming if you need me," Alan said rolling his eyes.

Alan went past all the bedrooms to try to find someone to game with, but stopped at the spare bedroom where Holly was packing.

Holly was packing her things away as she wasn't needed anymore.

"Hey Holly, you finished already you've only been here for two hours,"

"Alan sit,"

Alan sat on the bed next to her, "After I mentioned the thunder van to your father he took a slight twist in his attitude then he asked me to leave so that's what I'm doing,"

"Did you want to play a game before you leave?,"

"I can't, he wants me out by 2pm,"

"Ok, I'll be here if you need me," Alan said walking out the door.

"Alan, you want a ride in the van, meet me in the hanger at 3pm,"

Alan smiled as he knew his life could change.

1 hour later Holly stood waiting in the hanger

"Are you ready to go?" Holly asked

"Yeah, I'm so excited,"

Holly and Alan both got into the van and she started the engine.

"Just say where you want to go and it will drive us there,"

"Thunder van take us to the blue moon," Alan said as the van started driving itself.

"It will probably take us two days to get there so get comfortable,"

Alan put on cyclone attack to watch while they were driving.

"Won't my dad or brothers notice I'm gone?," Alan asked leaning back in the seat.

"Trust me they have more important things to worry about."

Suddenly a hologram of John showed up in front of them.

"What are you two up too?"

"Um were just taking a ride in the Thunder van,"

"Alan, I thought dad said you couldn't go,"

"John can you cover for us please, he didn't even know about the van till this morning it's a once in a lifetime experience," Holly said.

"Holly! I thought Gordon was with you Alan because I haven't seen him all day,"

"No bro, we're going to the blue moon,"

"I'll keep a track on you both, be careful I don't want you getting in danger when we're not around Alan,"

"Yes mother," Alan joked.

"Don't mock me please Al, at least have some respect,"

"Sorry John, I will."

A couple days past and on the island everyone looked worried.

Jeff came walking into the lounge area.

"Has anyone seen Alan, I called him this morning for a meeting but he didn't turn up,"

"I'll check his bedroom," Gordon said.

Gordon went to check Alans bedroom, but he wasn't in there.

"He's not in there, I've checked everyone bedroom and medic bay and he's not there either,"

"He couldn't of gone far, he doesn't know how to fly or take a pod," Kayo said.

Gordon sat down at the table next to table, "Usually he tells me everything"

"Everything?" Kayo said puzzled.

"Yeah like the time Scott gave a plush TB1 to Alan when he was younger and told no one because he was too embarrassed and remember the ballerina costume at Halloween."

Jeff paced himself into the hanger, and everyone followed him except Gordon.

Gordon opened his com and rung John.

"What do you know John?"

"I know the same as you do Gordon," John said.

"Alan is in the thunder van with Holly heading to the blue moon they will be back by tonight, that's all you had to say John," EOS said interrupting.

"EOS!"

Back in the hanger Jeff pressed the button to lift the door to where the thudervan usually sits.

"I think I have a good idea where Alan is," Jeff said angrily.

Gordon came sprinting in, "EOS just said that Alan has gone to the blue moon in the thunder van with Holly, apparently they went couple days ago,"

"What!, I knew that girl was up to trouble,"

"She's really not that bad Dad," Virgil said

"Just because she gives you all good haircuts doesn't always mean she is good," Jeff shouted.

Back in the thunder van.

"Want to hear a secret," Holly said

"Are you flirting with me!"

"No Alan, come here and I'll tell you" Alan put his cheek to her ear, and she kissed it.

Alan blushed the same colour as TB3.

"You have a crush on me,"

"Yeah but I couldn't tell your dad, because he already kicked me out once. So keep it between me and you."

Alan went in for a kiss, but a security guy popped his head through the window of the van.

"Ahem, ID please miss,"

"Uh sorry I don't have mine, Alan do you have yours,"

"I'm 14, I only carry a library card,"

"Sorry Alan, looks like we're going back home," Holly said sadly.

They turned the van back facing the way they came.

"Sorry Alan, I guessed this trip hasn't gone how you were hoping for,"

"Well at least I got a kiss from you and we got close enough to the blue moon,"

"Yeah sure it was beautiful."


	3. Girlfriend

Chapter 3

Holly and Alan arrived home.

"Dad, they're back!," Scott shouted

Holly and Alan tip toed past the hanger into Alan's bedroom.

Where Gordon and Virgil was sat on his bed watching tv.

"Hey Alan, Holly," Virgil said

"Dad is waiting for you in his office Alan and he isn't happy,"

"Wish me luck then,"

"Good like brother," Virgil joked

"Yeah good luck bro your going to need it,"

Alan shut the door behind him, which left Virgil, Gordon and Holly together.

"What's your deal with my brother then?" Gordon questioned angrily

"I took him in the van to the see the blue moon but we didn't end up getting there,"

"why, did the van run out of petrol," Gordon laughed sarcastically

"No! we got stopped by a security guard as we didn't have any ID and the van wasn't registered by the government,"

"Anyway, I will see Kayo, to see what she has to say,"

Alan walked down the corridor to his dad's office and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in,"

Alan took a seat opposite his father's desk

"Hey dad how have you been?"Alan said trying to lighten the mood

"Alan! you want to tell me where you've been for the past 2 days, we've been calling you non-stop," Alan sunk in his chair and tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"It was my fault Mr Tracy, I took him to the blue moon in the thunder van not telling anyone as I thought no one else knew how to use it,"Holly stated

"Me and Scott know how to drive, why didn't you just ask us rather than her," Jeff shouted

Alan stood up

"I asked you, you said you were too busy just like Scott and he had bad memories with Virgil in it and I didn't want to bring them back,"

"Alan just get out I've had enough and Holly I don't want to see your face again!"

"Oh and Dad, Holly is my girlfriend now,"

Alan kissed Holly on the lips

"What!, you didn't even ask me,"

"No because we were in deep space, we didn't have contact with earth and it was a good time to catch up,"

"Please just go, Alan,"

Alan withdrew himself out of his dads office.

Jeff called his other sons into the office

"You called Dad," Scott said as Virgil joined him while Gordon leant on the wall

"Alan has a girlfriend,"

"who is it?" Virgil asked

"take a wild guess, Virgil,"

"Holly?"

Jeff nodded

"Wellat least she can stay on the island longer,"

"Alan said that he is moving in with her in London, he's leaving tomorrow," Jeff stated

"What! He never told us,"

"It got sprung on us Scott. He doesn't exactly tell us everything all the time."

Back in Alans bedroom Holly was sat on the desk chair while Alan was packing.

"Are you sure you want to move away this quickly Alan, we only got together today and your dad isn't the best with me,"

"You think it's too soon, I've known you since I was a toddler you met my mother in a cafe,"

"I think it is, Alan,"

Holly kissed Alan on the lips and said bye to everyone to go home.

"Your leaving me,"

"Yes Alan."

Holly walked into the lounge and bumped into Jeff

"Holly,"

"Yes Jeff,"

"Good luck in life your welcome to visit anytime,"

"Thanks Jeff, it was a pleasure to be here that couple of hours."


	4. London

Hi guys, I've decided to carry this one on.

5 years later Alan visited Holly in London.

She lived in the centre of London in a flat on the bottom floor.

Alan strolled over to the door and knocked on the door marked number 1. The door was red with a white-painted number.

The door opened slowly "Alan!" "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town for a conference with Scott, and I told him I wanted to go for a walk but instead I came to visit you," Alan was hoping she would let him in.

"How did you know where I lived?" Holly asked.

"I used your gps location on Scott's com, it's still in there from 5 years ago,"

"Oh yeah, I must of forgot to delete that, you can come in if you want,"

"No thanks, I need to get back to Scott is probably wondering where I am now"

"Okay then bye Alan," Alan hugged Holly goodbye as he speed walked back to the hotel room.

Holly closed the door where her boyfriend Sam was sat on the sofa.

"Who was that?"

"That was Alan, he found my gps location on his brothers watch and came here," Holly replied to her boyfriend in anger.

Sam stood next to her, "You had a boyfriend before me, I don't remember you telling me that,"

"I didn't mention it to you because I thought he died with cancer."

Scott was sat on the bed when Alan arrived through the door.

"Alan you were a long time," Scott queried his brother.

"Yeah, I just went to the beach and back,"

"Really? I checked your GPS location, and you were in the centre of London about a 2 hour drive from here,"

"Fine, Scott you caught me I went to see Holly in her flat in central London,"

Scott jumped off the bed, "Your still not over her yet?"

"No, but I have to be now I got a glimpse of a boy in the window after I left," Alan went slightly broken-hearted over what he saw.

"I am sorry for what you saw Alan, but it's been five years since you seen her, she probably moved on now," Scott said bringing him in for a hug.

"Can we watch a movie to get my mind off it please?"

"Yeah of course we can little brother, how does the after shock sound?"

"Sounds good dad," Alan said by accident.

"Dad?" Scott turned his head as he recalled the time his dad was never here.

"Whoops sorry Scott, you just remind me of dad so much," Alan smiled at Scott. As he curled up next to Scott.

Alan called Scott dad most of the time as he was like a father figure to him. When his dad wasn't around, he always turned to Scott.

"If you really want to get back with Holly, then why don't you go and see her again, get her some flowers or something she likes,"

"But I don't know what she likes anymore plus we're going tomorrow morning so I don't have time,"

"I can always tell dad that the conference had gone on longer than expected, that gives you an extra day to do something with her,"

"Could you tell him now so I can see him?" Alan request to his brother.

"Yep, here we go,"Scott opened his com and patched through to his dad.

"Hi Scott, how is the conference going?"

"Dad, we need to stay here till Tuesday as the conference has gone longer than expected,"

"All right Scott, I'll pay for another night for you, Jeff out,"

Alan hugged Scott "thank you Scott, you are the best brother in the world,"

"Your welcome sprout, go and get Holly, it would be nice to see her again." Scott said excitedly for his brother.

The next day Alan had gone back to Holly's flat, where she found her alone in her house.

Holly opened the door, "you again," she complained.

"Yeah it's me again, I got you your favourite flowers, I can come in now if you're offering,"

Holly smelt the flowers "they smell perfect Alan" Holly looked behind her to see if her boyfriend had come back from work "you can come in if you want then,"

Alan roamed himself to the sofa where Holly offered him a drink.

"I saw a boy in here yesterday was that your boyfriend?" Alan asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"Yes it was, but he's at work now, so we can't be long," Holly smiled at Alan.

The back door closed, and a figure was stood behind her.

Holly held her breath and turned around "Sam your early I thought you didn't finish work till 3pm,"

Sam folded his arms, "I had finished my work early, so I decided to come home, but seen as you got company I might as well go and spend time with some friends,"

Alan sat there in silence while Holly just stared at him.

"I can go now, if I am interrupting something," Alan said nervously, standing up ready to leave.

"No stay Alan it would be nice to get to know my girlfriend former boyfriend." Sam mischievously said, glaring at him.

The phone rang and Holly jumped up, startled.

"I'm sorry Alan, I have to go but you two can stay and talk," Holly said running out the door.

"Please don't kill each other," Holly said in fear, knowing that they wouldn't get on.

So now it left Alan and Sam to talk.

Alan sat there scratching his head and trying to think of something to say in the awkward silence. Sam looked like he was ready to start a fight.

"So how did you meet Holly?" Alan babbled, trying to start a light conversation.

"We met about 2 years ago on a blind date we matched each other on a dating app, I looked into her lime green eyes as she gazed into mine," Sam grinned but gave a stern stare to Alan "what about you wise guy?"

"Well, she knew my mother and ever since then we had a connection with each other until about 3 years ago and we split up,"Alan replied back to Sam.

Alan's com rang, and he excused himself, trying not to be awkward.

"Hi Scott, what's it like being by yourself for the day?"

"Well I finished the last 2 hours of the after shock film,"

"Oh Scott, you finished it without me,"Alan disappointingly said.

"Yeah sorry Alan you can watch it tonight when I turn in, did you get a chance to speak alone with Holly?"

"Not really alone yet, I'm in the middle of an awkward conversation with her boyfriend she had to go somewhere, so she left me with him. He looks like he wants to murder me, Scott,"

"Who looks like someone wants to murder you?" Sam said creeping up behind Alan.

"Uh no one, just someone in my imagination," Alan said with his hands and legs shaking nervously in the heart of the situation.

"Help me Scott," Alan whispered through the com and Sam closed it.

Sam put Alan against the wall.

"Stay away from Holly and me," Alan just nodded.

Suddenly the door opened "sorry guys I had to go and see a client, how are you two getting on?" Holly walked in saying.

Sam was about to hurt Alan.

"Sam put him down now and go upstairs, I'll deal with you in a minute," Sam did what she said. As he saw Hollys face red with anger and lips became narrow and thin.

Alan was told to sit on the chair in the dining room while she helped Alan clean up where Sam had hurt him.

"I'm sorry about what he did to you, I wouldn't of left him with you if I knew this would happen," Holly apologised to him, cleaning out the bruise.

Alan put his hand in front of Hollys face so she could clean up the blood "Why was he attacking me?"

"I haven't exactly told him much about you. This might hurt a little so let out a tear if you have to,"Alan gave a tentative nod, tearing slightly when he felt the pain travel through to his face.

Holly gazed into Alan's blue eyes as she wiped his tear away. Both Alan and Holly went in for a kiss at the same time.

"You kissed me, "Alan said shockingly with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I did," Holly gave him what was a reassuring smile.

"Thank you I needed that," Alan kissed her on the lips again but longer for this time.

Holly put her gloves in the bin "your lucky you won't need stitches Alan I know how much you hate needles. I need to check on Sam I'll be back in a minute just relax I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Holly walked up the stairs to her bedroom where Sam was sat on the bed.

"Hi Sam, oh I've seen you've fixed yourself up already," Holly exclaimed staring at her boyfriend.

"Yeah it wasn't really that much just basic first aid," Sam replied while Holly was inspecting his fist full of bruises.

Holly sat next to her boyfriend, "Why were you holding Alan against the wall?"

"Because he was talking to someone on a phone thing about saying that I was a murder,"

"Holly I need to go it's getting close to my curfew, I'll see you another time," Alan went in for a hug but Holly denied it because Sam was in the room.

Alan got back to the hotel, and Scott was already asleep. Alan put the film on that Scott promised he could watch when he came back.

Scott felt a tug on the bed sheet when Alan had got in next to him.

"Alan it's late, go to bed you can watch it in the car tomorrow. What happened after you closed the com on me?"

"It wasn't me, Sam did it,"

Scott flicked the light on the switch.

"Alan what the hell happened you look like you just got beaten up'"

"Sam put me up to the wall but Holly cleaned it up so I'm fine,"

Scott turned to his brothers head in every angle to get a clear view.

"I'll check you out myself tomorrow."

Alan's head sunk into the pillow, knowing this could go one way or another. He couldn't sleep that night knowing that he would go home tomorrow and how much trouble he would be in with his dad.

The next day Scott and Alan had gotten up early in the morning.

Alan slumped himself onto the chair where Scott had brought his essentials like bandages, scalpels, anti-bacterial wipes and eye dressings.

"Woah Scott scalpel no thank you," Alan said tiring to stand up.

"Ow Alan, Lie down and bite on this" Scott said giving him a pillow to bite.

Scott poured some alcohol over the wound, it slowly bubbled, pain flaring through him.

"Holly cleared most of it, just doing the bits she missed," Scott smiled at his brother putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you give me painkillers?"Alan asked sounding desperate and enraged.

Scott gave Alan some pain killers as they headed off in the car home.

Hi guys, I've started this one again as I feel like it wasn't finished off.


	5. Father son talk

Alan and Scott journey lasted 2 hours in the car. Scott was driving with Alan sat in the passenger seat, quiet.

"No offensive Alan," Scott said glancing over at him "but you look terrible,"

"I didn't get much sleep last night, I was just in so much pain even with the painkillers." he confessed.

His tone was more deeper than usual and he could see he was still in pain so Scott decided not to push it.

"What else?" Scott asked.

"Nothing," He squeaked taking a few deep breaths before sitting up straight again.

"Alan you're in more than pain, tell me what's wrong and I won't tell dad it can be our secret," Scott was trying to bond with his brother after he got compared to his dad.

Scott looked at his little brother's blood-shot eyes and the dark circles beneath. He remembered how much pain he was in when he got attacked by his ex-girlfriend and his father cleaning up his wounds.

"Oh," he said, smiling knowingly.

Alan's eyes shot over to Scott's "What?"

"You've watched the film already haven't you?" "No?"

Alan looked over at Scott and grinned. Looking down at his hands.

"I text Holly and asked her on a date,"

"Alan you knew we were leaving today why didn't you wait until you came back!, you and Kayo have a conference soon you could have done it then,"

"I know that now Scott, she said she's coming for a holiday next month I could rearrange it with her then,"

"Sounds good Alan, you can't miss this big opportunity it's once in a lifetime."

Alan brought out his iPad and reclined the seat as he finished the film.

Once they got got back to the island Alan sighed with relief "we don't have to face them yet Al,"

Alan and Scott both gasped with shock and a scared look on their faces.

"What... are you doing here dad?" Alan asked.

"Waiting for you two to come home," Jeff said "I was going to come and see you myself when you two stayed another day without asking me,"

"It was my fault dad, I wanted to see.."

"No Dad it was me who wanted to stay longer, I realised I had lost something, and we went to find it," Scott said hoping not to get in trouble and stepped forward.

"I'm heading to my bedroom," Alan said smiling, trying to get out of trouble.

"Good, I'll follow you," Jeff said with a smirk.

Alan groaned.

Once Jeff followed Alan to his bedroom. It left Virgil and Scott to talk.

Virgil leant against the wall "spill the beans, Scott,"

"What! There's nothing to spill,"

"Really saying that you lost something, I know you keep all your stuff in your case no matter how long you stay," Virgil said gloomily.

"Fine," Scott looked around "Alan found Holly in her flat in London."

Virgil gasped.

Once they got to Alan's bedroom. Alan sat down on his bed with in his hands in his head and Jeff pulled Alan's desk chair close to the bed so they could talk.

"You and me need to talk, Alan," Jeff said firmly.

Alan sighed, "you've already grounded me till I die, there's nothing else to talk about,"

Jeff chuckled, "yes there is, first I don't want to be talking to the back of your head... sit up,"

Alan did what he was told and groaned. He still had a weary look on his face.

"Will you relax, I'm only grounding you for a month as I may have over reacted 5 years ago because I wanted to protect you, now that your older, I will let it slip," Alan nodded

"Well that's better than life," Alan laughed.

"And in that month, You and I will do some father son bonding activities," Jeff said smiling ruffling his sons hair.

"Thanks dad, but I know you are busy with all your inventions, making our lives a better place," Alan exclaimed unpacking his clothes.

"I know but it doesn't mean I should ignore you I try to spend equal time with all you boys,"

Alan lifted an eyebrow "This is a very weird grounding dad,"

"I was a different person than Alan, since you've been away with Scott I'm had time to think,"

Alan just grinned, hoping his dad would leave.

"Also, I've changed my mind about Holly, your old enough to have a girlfriend now as long as you don't have kids until your older than 18, I'll allow it," Alan ran up to his dad hugging him with joy.

Alan called Scott into his room.

Scott darted into the room, "What is it Alan?"

"Dad said as he will let me get back together with Holly," Alan exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great news Alan, have you told him you met her boyfriend in her apartment?" Scott blurted out.

Jeff spun around on the chair to face Alan, who looked like a bullet just shot him.

"No he hasn't," Jeff said giving Alan a stern stare.

"I'm sorry Alan, I didn't mean to say that, it just came out," Scott apologised as Virgil pulled him out of the room.

Jeff gave a hard core look to his youngest son.

"Alan remember you are still grounded so your not going anywhere so tell me everything from the beginning," Jeff demanded locking the door.

Alan felt the pain of his bruise shooting through his left cheek.

He sat down and took a deep breath, "I used Scott's gps location to track her down and went to her apartment to find her. Then her boyfriend attacked me,"

"That explains why you look like you've been beaten up," Jeff replied stiffly.

"So, can I still date her?" Alan smiled, hoping for a good answer.

"Yes but I'll need her boyfriends number so I can give him a talking too,"

Alan stood up "Dad for once can you stay out of my business you've said yourself that I have grown up now, I can handle this myself,"

"Okay son, just keep to my ground rules though, I don't want any unexpected accidents happening, nice talking to you." Jeff saluted and shut the door behind him.

Scott was sat on the sofa "I hope I haven't just ruined Alan's chances with Holly,"

"Alan's old enough to stand up for himself now, he will be fine," Virgil added.

Virgil gave Scott a beer "Thanks Virgil I need this."

Jeff took the beer out of Scott's hand and dropped it in the bin "Start talking, Scott,"

Scott rolled his eyes.

Jeff crossed his arms "Scott Tracy I said start talking!"

"All I did was encouraged Alan to go for what he believes is right, I was being a father figure last night dad," Scott explained finally opening his mouth. Jeff was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Virgil's snigger.

Virgil sniggered, "Father figure more like mother hen,"

"Virgil you're not helping," Jeff piped in "Why did you lie to me about the conference lasting longer?"

"Because after what happened last time, I felt bad for Alan. He's the youngest and I would have been there for him whatever happened,"

"Did you pay for the last night?" Jeff queried his older son.

"Yes dad" Scott said looking at his brother in the room. "On the Tracy card."

Jeff uncapped a beer for him and Scott, "you deserve this after what you went through last night,"

"Cheers Dad," both Scott and Virgil clinked their bottles with Jeff's.

"Just shame that the others aren't here," Virgil thought out loud.

Sorry guys, this one was quiet a short chapter.


	6. London eye

This chapter and from on is based when Alan is 17.

A knock on Alan's bedroom door made him think it was his dad checking on him.

"Come in," he said.

"Hey Alan, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday," Scott apologized.

"You said you would keep it between me and you, dads now mad at me because of what happened, thanks Scott," Alan said angrily.

"Just be thankful I stuck up for you Alan." Scott said slamming the door behind him.

The next day was the day that Alan was going to find his happily ever girlfriend.

Alan skipped down the stairs excitedly. He walked into the kitchen.

Jeff kissed Alan forehead "You'll be fine son,"

"Bye Alan see you in a month," Kayo hugged him.

"I'm going to miss pranking with you sprout" Gordon said ruffling his hair.

"Hey get off my hair, I worked hard to get this style right" Alan said laughing restyling his hair.

Virgil handed him a present "Here have this, it's something from all of us," Virgil said smiling.

Alan pulled it open "Oh cool Virgil, I've always wanted this" Virgil gave Alan his shiny new GPS location watch.

Virgil sighed "Sorry Scott couldn't be here to see you off,"

"Yeah he probably still mad at me but you guys are plenty, John don't call me unless you are desperate,"

"Here take the keys for the thunder van." Jeff grinned handing him the keys.

"Thanks guys but this is way too much i'm only going for a month and ill probably see you guys too, bye"

Alan sent his luggage down the tube while he ran downstairs to the hanger.

"Scott..." Alan shouted in surprise.

"I'm going to miss you buddy" Cried Scott as he tried to stop his tears from flowing down his cheek.

Alan sprinted towards Scott going in for a hug digging in head in his shirt "Thanks for believing in me, I'm taking the thunder van, I'll see you when I get back."

The thunder van took off and they all waved to him and set a course for London, it was an good idea not to stay too far he case he was needed. He had enough fuel for a couple of laps when travelling to Holly and back.

When he arrived at the hotel a set of red balloons were set up on the each sides of the carpet. He parked the van in a private underground space and walked to the desk.

"Hi I'm got a room booked for Alan Shepard,"

"Ah yes a single room floor 5," the receptionist said.

"Only a single, my brother got an suite, surely this place has something better" Alan complained.

"What if I told you my dad is Jeff Tracy" Alan whispered to the assistant trying to flirt.

"Is there something wrong sir and I wouldn't change your room even if your dad was Mr Tracy. Your 17 it's technically illegal to stay by yourself,"

"Okay then point taken" Alan said taking the keys out of the her hands.

He took the lift to his room, he didn't think much of the room just a double bed with a table. The bathroom was pure white tiles with a toilet and sink.

He heard his com buzz and got it out "Hey Virgil,"

"Arrived safely then bro,"

"Yes I did but this room is a downgrade from your suite," Alan said leaving Virgil s hologram to hover above it.

"Don't compare it Alan, just go for what you came for,"

"I don't even have a TV," Alan moaned trying to get comfortable on the bed.

Scott laughed "Alan use your holographic TV,"

"Oh yeah I can finish watching my films and show Holly pictures of us,"

"Yes you can but not the embarrassing one. Is the van secure?" Jeff asked

"I parked it underground at an end space to avoid any scratches but she's in defense mode,"

"Oh wow defense mode sounds way better than stealth mode" Kayo said rolling her eyes

"Suck it up Kayo the thunder van is mine now you have shadow,"

"Fine, have fun," Kayo smirked and hung up.

Alan got himself a shower then changed into something more comfortable with some of his brothers music on.

The next day Alan went sight seeing in London where he got a message from Holly asking if he wanted to meet up. So Alan met her by the London eye.

Alan sat down on the bench with his sunglasses on when a young women approached her "Are you waiting for your girlfriend?"

"Uh yeah I think so,"

"You mean you don't know?"

"It's complicated, but yes it's a girl we haven't really moved our relationship on yet." Alan said as the girl walked off awkwardly.

A girl walked towards Alan holding a grey handbag with strawberry blonde hair and a red polka dot dress.

"Alan! I didn't hardly recognize you with your sunglasses on," Holly shouted running up to her

Alan hugged her "Did you want to go on the London eye?"

Holly hesitated "I'm kinda scared of heights,"

"It's different when your in the air, if you get scared just lean against me,"

"Okay then," they both payed then sat in the booth and Holly lent against Alan.

Alan lent back and enjoyed the moment.

"How's Sam doing?" Alan asked

"I don't know anymore I split up with him after you left, did i not tell you?"

"Nope,"

"That's why I asked you out today Alan," Holly whispered as she bat her eyes against his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm glad you did honey" this time the kissed last longer.

The ride had come to a halt "ahem the ride has finished now" the stewed said braking up their kiss.

Both Holly and Alan jumped and got off the ride immediately.

They both headed back to Alan's hotel room.

Alan pulled out a bottle of champagne from the fridge "you want some champagne"

"Do your parents even know your here?" Alan asked pouring a glass for her.

"No, but right now I don't care, I'm only interested in you and that's it" Holly said taking a sip from her champagne.

"I've ordered room service of your favourite pizza with chips and steak and onion rings for me, you still awake?" Alan added with a smile.

"After 2 glasses of champagne, yeah of course"

Alan chuckled "Let's see what films I have on my hologram"

"Sounds like a good idea."


	7. Mr and Miss drunk

The next morning Alan woke up with Holly in her arms, both half clothed. He cracked a smile when seeing the girl in his arms and kissed her forehead. Afterwards he pushed the bed sheets off the bed and got up, heading to the table where the food was still laid from last night.

"Hey, we left our food here from last night but my steak is cold,"

Holly yawned, "You can share my pizza there is nothing wrong with cold pizza," Holly said feeding him the pizza.

"You are the best girlfriend ever,"

"Also, You'll see Kayo this morning because me and her have a conference to attend for INR, can you come with me as my partner?"

"Do you want me to go?" Holly asked.

"Of course, I do otherwise I'll be stuck with Kayo for the night."

Holly and Alan both went into the bathroom.

Alan picked up his toothbrush and gave the spare one to her.

"Is this your way of being romantic?" She asked, trying to make a joke.

Alan smirked, "I might be depending on how we get on today,"

"Oh," Holly relaxed. When he leaned against backwards to her. He wrapped his arms round her and eyed her in the mirror, knowing what she was thinking.

"Using the same toothbrush is kinda gross, Alan,"

Alan chuckled, "I know that, that's why I gave you the spare one this time."

They both finished brushing their teeth and got changed into something smart.

There was a loud knock on the door, "Hide Holly!" Holly hid in the bathroom.

Alan opened the door, "Hi Alan,"

"Hi Kayo are you ready to go?" She appeared in the doorway wearing a dress and rolling a gigantic suitcase.

"Um Alan a little change of plans, I have someone else to go with,"

"Who's that?" His dad appeared next to Kayo.

"Dad-" Alan gasped.

There was an ear-splitting sound.

Jeff stepped forward in the room "Is there someone one else here with you Alan?"

Jeff started walking towards him as Alan slowly walked back to avoid his dad touching him. Then there was a scream from the bathroom.

Alan's dark green eyes darted at the bathroom door, "You got a girl in here?" Jeff said, following Alan's eyes.

Kayo kicked the door open to see glass shards scattered all over the floor with Holly tucked under the sink.

"Need a hand?" Kayo offered her, grabbing her hand.

"Thanks," Holly smiled, getting herself a plaster.

Kayo got a dustpan and brush and helped her clean up the glass on the floor. "You look like you're dressed for a conference,"

"After this, I just embarrassed myself in front of the person who just kicked me out of my dream home. But yes, I was dressed for a conference, I guess, all Alan told me was dress smart," Holly shrugged.

Kayo grinned, "Well you certainly look beautiful for my brother," Holly smiled.

"Dad why do I have to go again, I know everything you do it's just people telling me the same thing,"

Jeff adjusted Alan's tie "For the 10th time Alan, because it look good on INR, all your brothers had to do it so you it's only fair you should,"

"Well... everything is cleaned up, are you boys ready to go?" Kayo asked.

"Yes I think, I'm made your boyfriend here look more to the occasion Holly," Jeff nudged Alan to move closer to his girlfriend.

Alan walked with Holly linked arms, with Kayo and Jeff following behind. Half way walking down the corridor Holly stared at his change of costume, "What's the tux for?"

"The formal dinner,"

"What! You never told me," She looked genuinely concerned this would've been her first conference and now formal dinner. She didn't really want to go but didn't fancy being pushed down stairs.

"We don't have to go, we can just sneak out and go back to the hotel room." Holly nodded at Alan.

Once they got to the conference room, they went to a reception room then sat down at their assigned table. The room was full of circle tables with hundreds of people, all different ages.

Kayo stood up from the table "I'm going to get some drinks anyone for a martini or an alcoholic drink,"

"Kayo I think they do table service," Jeff said.

Kayo pulled Alan's sleeves walking towards the bar area "Well we don't need it, Come on bro, your coming with me,"

It left Jeff and Holly at the table alone.

"What time does the conference start?"

"It starts at 7pm I believe."

At the bar, Kayo and Alan stood waiting in the queue.

"I think I'm the youngest here," Alan whispered to Kayo, groaning.

"You probably are but with the skills your dad has anyone can do what you do at your age." "I saw the empty food plates on your cupboard this morning when I came in, I take it as you and Holly were having fun,"

"Yeah, we had so much fun last night with all the ..."

Kayo put her palm up in front of his face, "I don't want to know anymore bro let's keep tonight clean shall we," Alan nodded.

"Do I have to stay for the dinner?"

"Yes but these heels are killing me, so I'm taking them off for the dinner, Scott owes me for this."

"What drinks can I get for you miss?" the bar tender asked.

"I'll have a red wine. What do you think Holly and your dad wants?"

"Dad will have a coke and Holly will have a glass of champagne as this is the only alcoholic drink she has drunk so far in front of me," Kayo payed for the drinks and they both headed back to the table.

Jeff and Holly were laughing.

Alan took back his seat giving her drink, "What are you two laughing about?"

"Jeff was telling me about the time when you got the wrong birthday present for your brother."

"I got you a glass of champagne my l'lady as I didn't know what else you liked,"

"It's perfect Alan" Holly kissed him on the cheek.

Alan blushed. "And dad that story is embarrassing, I can tell worse about you"

"Okay go on then?"

"This should be a fun night." Kayo said to herself.

"So you know how my dad is like a billionaire, he gave a gigantic cheque for my birthday like the bank does in promotions. My dad persuaded me to try to cash it in and the cashier said it wasn't a real cheque and whoever gave this to you needs to give you cash,"

Kayo smirked, "So did you get the money?"

"No, it was embarrassing walking back with the gigantic check rolled up under my arms. Dad was wetting himself with laughter and I was dead of embarrassment,"

Jeff giggled, "And you got no money from me that year. But the lady at the till did gave me a telling off which was embarrassing for me."

The conference went on till 11pm and then the formal dinner. Holly was on her 3 glass of champagne, which equalled till a bottle.

"I'm just going to the toilet,"

Kayo got up, "I better see if she's okay,"

"Are you all right, Holly?"

"No, not really," Holly rubbed the side of her neck and blinked rapidly, "I feel sick, I think I should've stopped after 1 glass of champagne."

Holly was sick in the toilet while Kayo held her hair back.

Kayo let go of her hair, "I will get Alan."

"Hey Alan, can I borrow you for a second please,"

"What's up K?"

"Holly isn't feeling so well and she wants you in the bathroom,"

"Okay, tell dad I'm going to check on her." Alan headed for the bathroom.

Alan entered the Ladies bathroom where Holly was sat on the floor. A few ladies went past him feeling embarrassed.

"What never seen a boy in a girls bathroom before helping his girlfriend out!" Alan growled at the ladies laughing at him.

Alan rubber'd her back in circles and she turned around to see him stood there.

"Thanks," Holly smiled at him.

"How about we skip the rest of the dinner and head back to the room?" Holly nodded, agreeing with him.

Alan lifted Holly up as they both went back to their room. He softly dropped her onto the bed, got her a glass of water and text Kayo and to tell them where they went.

Kayo's watched beeped "Alan text me saying that him and Holly had to go back to the room,"

Jeff sighed, "looks like it's just me and you Kayo for tonight, sorry it's not what you expected,"

Kayo moved closer to Jeff "It's fine, my dad didn't make me go to anything like this. I think we better go as other people are leaving."

Alan led next to Holly watching a film.

Holly rolled over to face Alan "I have a kid her name is Eva, she's 10,"

Holly tried to lift herself up "Your drunk honey, go to sleep we will talk about in the morning." Alan said, kissing her on the forehead.


	8. Rescue mission

A dream Alan was sure wasn't real. A 10 yr old girl came running up to him with someone stood next to her which he couldn't figure out if it was Holly or his mother.

Alan finally woke up after being up all night from thinking about what his girlfriend said and the dreams he had.

Alan blinked a couple of times "Gordon?"

"Yes bro, I'm not in your dreams anymore,"

"How did you get in?"

Gordon inspected the wardrobe in the hotel room, "Holly let me in. Damn, I was expecting it to be filthy,"

Alan sat up "I've changed now thank you, Hollys moulded me into shape,"

Scott knocked on the bathroom door, "Is anyone in there?"

There was no response

Scott opened the door, "SCOTT!"

"Sorry, sorry, Kayo said I needed to get some of your lotion," Scott put his hand over his eyes trying to find the lotion.

Holly handed it to him, "Just take it,"

Alan finished getting dressed, "Holly told me last night that she has 10 yr old child,"

Virgil gasped, "She never told us that,"

Jeff placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder "She told me last night when we were chatting when she brought it up,"

Alan lay flat on the bed and Kayo joined him, "I don't think I'm ready to be a father,"

"No one is ready, Alan. She's 10 you've missed all the diaper changing and crying,"

Scott joined them on the bed, "You've missed 25% of her life already."

Holly came in with a towel wrapped round her body.

"Wow I didn't expect to see everyone here,"

"Alan can I borrow you please I need to use you as my model,"

"Model?" Kayo added "That doesn't seem very romantic,"

"It doesn't have to romantic Kayo," Alan moaned walking into the bathroom and sitting in front of the mirror.

Alan smile "Thanks, I couldn't been alone out there by myself,"

"What do you think they're doing? I can hear a lot of screaming and laughing," Gordon whispered.

Jeff smirked, "Like you are Peneople don't,"

"Sit still" Holly was trying to spike his head "Your as bad as your brothers."

Alan turned his head, "Do you remember when you said to me you have a 10 yr old daughter called Eva last night?"

Holly thought for a second, "No I remember nothing from last night,"

"Well you did I was wondering if I could meet her some time soon,"

"I must speak to my sister because she has her for the month I'm here. Are you sure you're ready I've just starting going out with you?,"

"I'm sorry i shouldn't have asked so soon," Alan sighed.

"No, no it's fine I wanted you to meet her some time soon too." Holly smiled at him.

They both went back into the room and a note was left on the side.

Holly picked up the note, "You have a rescue to go to Alan,"

"Dammit, I told them not to call me,"

"Why?, it would be fun it will be like old times,"

Alan hugged Holly "I can't risk you getting hurt, last time this happened Virgil got hit by a bomb trying to protect his girlfriend,"

"I'll just stay in the van or which ever Thunderbird you are taking,"

"It's space so I'm taking TB3." Alan scrolled through his photos on his com till he found one of his thunderbird.

Alan's com buzzed, "I'm dropping TB3 next to the thunder van,"

"Okay Scott, do you mind if Holly comes?"

"The more the merrier Alan, although I think Kayo wants Holly to help her,"

Alan went into the bathroom "Why it's not like I'm a expect in Kung fu like she is?"

Scott laughed "Oh trust me, I'm sure your learn a lot from her, she's knows you have Experience,"

Scott released TB3 from its grapples "Dropping TB3 now, Alan," "Kayo will meet Holly in TBS on the other side of the car park,"

"FAB Scott." they both said.

"What do you think of my uniform?" Alan asked, spinning around.

"It's suits you honey."

Alan and Holly took the lift downstairs into the car park. Alan spotted TB3 as Kayo pulled up on the other side.

"Looks like that's my stop."

Holly hugged him. She put a hand in his pocket and took the key card out, keeping it "Good luck on your mission,"

"Have fun with my sister, just don't mess with her, she's scary then," Holly laughed taking in it.

"I can hear you, you know," Kayo rolled her eyes with Scott laughing in the background.

Alan felt a shiver of embarrassment "Whoops sorry Kayo, didn't realise my com was still on,"

Alan watched Holly go into TBS as Kayo was getting impatient.

"Alan stop worrying, Kayo will look after her," Scott said staring at Alan.

Alan jumped, "Yeah Scott I know. I'm getting in now."

Holly sat in the back seat of TBS "Alan told me TBS only had one seat,"

"Yeah, I had to squeeze another one in, sorry about not having much legroom."

Holly looked out the window admiring the view "What are we looking out for exactly?"

"It's not what it's who?" "His names colonel Janus he's escaped from prison, the boys have to get the code and type it into the receptor making sure no one knows we're here. Then we're finishing him,"

Holly had sweaty, clamp hands after hearing what she had to do. She held her breath whenever Kayo went upside down or round corners. When Alan mentioned TBS was fast she didn't think she meant like the sound of light.

"But the note said space?"

Kayo flipped the photo to her "The prison is in space, the outer core, one of my old friends was guarding it,"

"Friends?" Holly questioned.

"Preferably my dad but he was called the mechanic two years ago,"

"Alan mentioned him to me."

Kayo flicked a screen to Holly in the back "Look though this, it's everything you need to know about self defence and Kung fu."

"You will want this suit. I heard your favourite colour is purple and it can withstand bombs." Kayo smiled, passing it to her.

In TB3 Alan was sat in the pilot seat. This was his first mission since he had been together with Holly and he had butterflies in his stomach with nervous.

"Alan, are you all set?"

He finally relaxed rubbing his hands together in fear "Yes Virgil, but this will be tough I have to calculate the right interjection to get into the receptor with no one knowing I'm here,"

Gordon appeared on the com "Were watching your every move, bro. It's fight or flight,"

"Gordon's right Alan, whether or not you do it right we're here for you. No pressure, bro." Virgil reassured him.

"Just wish Holly was here to hold my hand," Alan mumbled imagining her holding his hand.

Alan calculated the right interjection number first time round and John imputed it to the keypad on the prison wall.

John floated back to the space elevator, "Eos has hacked into the prison alerted the mechanic. Kayo,"

Scott patched Kayo in, "Your turn Kayo,"

"Thanks boys. You ready Holly?" Holly nodded quickly anxiously closing her eyes as Kayo landed.

Kayo landed TBS close to the cell entrance scanning the location of the mechanic.

Holly got out and immediately started floating in zero gravity.

Both Holly and Kayo floated into the prison. It was a circle shape with an empty cell inside with a chair. While the boys were dealing with how he got out.

Kayo finally found her father, "Nice to see you again father," Kayo hugged him.

"You two Tanusha, is this one of your other sisters?,"

Kayo shook her head "It's Alan's girlfriend Holly," Holly gave a stern hand shake to him.

"Nice to meet you the mechanic,"

"Call me Kyrano, Holly."

"I take it as you two are here to help me." Both Holly and Kayo nodded.

Any reviews welcome


	9. Chemotherapy

**_If people want to review my chapters can it be related to the story please. Thank you _  
**

Everyone was in their own thunderbirds in the mission except Gordon, who was in TB2.

"Is Alan just ignoring me because I forgot to bring him his lunch or is he just not picking up,"

"I'll try him, sometimes he turns his com off when he in a sketchy mood. Plus, he knows if he doesn't pick up I'll make him push dive into the pool." "Alan, Alan pick up,"

5 minutes later "Sorry Scott nothing,"

John went to suit up in TB5, "I'm going into TB3 while Eos takes over control,"

John entered the cockpit he floated to the front of the ship where the seats were, "Alan's in serious danger, he's pale, not breathing and has a weak pulse," "Oh no that's not good,"

"What is it John?" Virgil asked sounding worried.

John looked at the full bag in the corner of TB3 and the book that was left on the side, "He hasn't given himself his chemotherapy since last week,"

Everyone gasped. "Dad do you want him home?" John asked.

Jeff shook his head, "No, I'll get Alan's doctor on the phone and meet me up at the children's hospital."

At the end of the mission, Kayo found a bench for her and Holly to sit on just outside the prison.

"This is unusual I've never sat on a metal bench outside a prison before,"

Kayo grinned, "You learnt quite a lot in one day today and took down a prisoner. Great job,"

"Also, Alan has been taken hospital, he blacked out in TB3," Kayo brought her in for a hug as her voice broke when telling her.

Kayo wasn't the one to show emotions, but it was her baby brother so when she heard he'd forgotten his medication she knew that if she broke down with someone she just recently met

Holly felt a tear run down her face, "Did he get shot?"

"No he has Osteosarcoma, it's a stage 2 bone cancer,"

Holly brought her phone out and showed her the post, "Wait, I heard on the news years ago that he died of cancer,"

"That was a rumour just the press making stuff up for publicity, if you need anything clarified just talk to us." Holly blinked in agreement wiping the tear away.

The boys arrived at the children's hospital Alan was taken to a room to start his Chemotherapy again.

Holly came running in with Kayo following, "It was my fault he didn't take his chemo."

Jeff shook his head, "It wasn't he had reminds on his phones of when to take it,"

A nurse came out of the ward, "Alan's and his family can come in now."

Holly stayed sat down on the seat "If I'm going in so should you," Jeff said sternly "Your his girlfriend and we've known each other for a long time."

The nurse led them to the chemo room where Alan had a small hole drilled in his foot to put the IV in.

Jeff moved towards the bed and felt his right purple foot which was freezing cold. He was bare footed and had multiple holes in the other foot where the nurses were trying to find a vein but couldn't so they had to try the other foot.

"Alan," Jeff gazed down his son's body.

Jeff squeezed Alans hands, "Dad,"

Jeff looked his family who were stood behind him then his eyes darted back to Alan's,

"Hey son,"

"Where's Holly?"

"She's beside you, Alan," Jeff smiled at her.

Alan turned his head, "Thanks, Holly,"

"Don't thank me thank, thank John. I just helped Kayo take down a bad guy," Holly stroked his other foot. High fiving Kayo.

"What happened?"

"You haven't being taken your chemo since last week, that's why you blacked out," John said.

"What about the mission?"

"EOS hacked into the prison and TB3 then when the code got typed in Kayo and Holly with the mechanic got Jenus back in the cell just in time."

The doctor came in. "Hi Alan. Because you haven't been taking your dose, I had to double your dose to make up for the stuff you lost." "You may experience a lot of headaches, hallucinations and pain in your foot,"

"How long till he can get back home?" Gordon asked stroking his brothers face.

"Earliest day next week but we'll watch him overnight,"

"Thanks doc," Jeff said as he walked out.

Holly sat next to Kayo, "I'm guessing no missions for the rest of the week,"

"More like year," Kayo smirked

"Kayo... But she's right Alan your technically still grounded." Jeff said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Scott, Gordon, Kayo and Holly will get Alan's stuff from the hotel room while me and Virgil stay here, all agreed?"

"Yes, dad," everyone said.

"Yes, Jeff," Holly and Kayo both nodded.

Alan gripped Holly's hand as she was leaving, "Your not going to brake up with me because of this, are you?"

Jeff smiled, "I doubt she would Alan"

"Trust me Alan, I'm just going to collect my stuff at the hotel drop it at my house, then come back. I'm not going anyway baby," Holly put her hands on top of his.

Virgil chuckled, "Well at least we know that Hollys hands are bigger than Alan's,"

Alan blinked twice, "Right now I'm seeing double of you but I don't care because your way pretty that way," Alan wheezed with a cough. Holly laughed.

"The dose seems to be starting the side effects," Holly said gazing at how much pain Alan was in.

"I think he's started hallucinating," Jeff assumed with his smile fainting.

Scott tapped Holly on the shoulder, "Come on Holly, lets go," both Kayo and Gordon followed.

Alan had closed his eyes. "Mummy my foot hurts, can you make some of your chicken soup?,"

"Mummy?"

Jeff turned his head to face Virgil, "Yes Virgil you heard correctly, he's having memories of when your mother was alive,"

Jeff sighed, "How I wish your mother was here right now,"

Virgil finally let his tears roll down his cheek bone and rubbed Alan's hand, "I am supposed to be the doctor of the family,"

Alan woke up, "Don't blame yourself, Virgie,"

Virgil ruffled Alan's hair, "Just glad your fighting sprout."

Once Kayo, Scott and Gordon had collected all of Alan's stuff and Holly had packed up hers they headed to Hollys apartment.

"I have to warn you my apartment is a little messy,"

"Have you seen Alan's bedroom," Gordon laughed from the back of TB1.

Kayo opened the door after Holly unlocked it, "Wowzers, this place is a tip,"

Holly grinned at Kayo, "That's what happened's when you're a single parent with a 10-year-old,"

Holly dumped her suit case on her bed upstairs with the help from Gordon.

An older girl approached Kayo and Scott downstairs while they were in the middle of kissing.

"Are you my new mums boyfriend?"

Scott broke from the kiss, "Uh no I'm not, are you Eva?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm your moms boyfriends brother,"

"You mean uncle, idiot."

"Geese, Someone has had some sense knocked in them," Kayo said sitting down on the sofa.

Gordon and Holly came down the stairs, "Cool, you got a fish tank,"

"Yeah, Eva's favourite fish is the one that looks like Nemo," she said pointing to orange fish in the tank.

Eva met her mother at the end of the stairs.

Eva ran towards her mother giving her a hug, "Hi Eva, I see you've met uncle Scott and auntie Kayo and this is Gordon,"

"Uncle Gordon you mean,"

Holly picked her daughter up, "Yeah, sorry. He likes your fish tank,"

"The tall dark-haired one is an idiot mum," Eva pointed to Scott who was still stood next to Kayo.

"Honey don't be mean, sorry Scott,"

Scott shook his head, "Don't worry about it Holly, I'm use to it from Gordon and Alan."

Scott watch blinked, "Virgil, any news on Alan,"

"Yeah, the doctor said he can go back to the island early, but he has to have a doctor visit him every day at the island to monitor his chemo,"

"The bad news,"

Virgil sighed, "He's been asking for mum since you left,"

"To do with his hallucinations" Kayo added. Virgil nodded.

"And because Scott become the mother of the group after mum died he has had memories from before she died,"

"You said that in front of dad,"

Virgil looked round, "No he's gone to the canteen to stretch his legs,"

"Okay bye Virgil, I'll see you at home." Scott closed the channel.

"Are you coming back with us, Holly?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, I can't break my promise I made to Alan,"

Eva tapped her mum on the knee to get her attention, "Can I come with you?"

"I don't think it's a good idea honey, he's not in a good state now,"

"Your our brothers girlfriend we can take care of a 10 yr old, she doesn't cry or need her diaper changing,"

Holly laughed, "Thanks Gordon I'm glad your offering,"

"What no I didn't mean me," Scott gave Gordon a glare.

"Oh fine, I suppose we have one thing in common already,"

Holly giggled, "You two will have so much fun because she can really get on your nerves some times,"

"Great." Gordon rolled his eyes after taking Eva's hand.

Eva, Holly, Scott, Gordon and Kayo headed back to the hospital. Heading back in there Thunderbirds while Holly and her daughter went into TB2.

Then as from that time, both Holly and Eva stayed on the island till Holly sold her apartment taking care of Alan.


	10. Skipping rocks

John had brought the thunder-van round to the exit of the chemo ward.

Alan was in a wheelchair and taken down to the van.

"Sorry I couldn't be with you Alan,"

Alan smiled, "It's fine John, I know you had more important things to do."

The boys and Holly helped Alan into the seat while Kayo and Jeff got in the front.

"Gordon, you can sit at the back with Eva," Holly instructed.

"Why? I want to drive,"

Jeff adjusted his mirror, "I'm driving Gordon, plus I heard you offered to babysit Eva,"

Gordon grunted.

Scott inspected the van putting his finger on a dent in the paint, "Dang, dad will destroy you John,"

"I know," John sighed

Scott took his seat, "Anything fun happen while I wasn't here," John said trying to lighten the mood.

"We saw Alan cry when he got stabbed with a needle in a foot,"

"Drop it Gordo," Alan angrily said trying to hurt his brother.

"Like you would off done the same thing," Scott added.

"So, would you Scott,"

Jeff narrowed his eyebrows, "You all would off, now stop making fun of your brother. Least be thankful he is alive,"

"Sorry you and your daughter had to hear that Holly." Holly nodded in forgiveness.

A week had passed since Alan had come home, he had non-stop home visits from doctors and nurses. Alan wasn't on missions but spent a lot of time in bed or led on a sofa as he couldn't walk. His symptoms improved as time went on.

"It's nice to talk to someone else other than my dad when my brothers are out,"

Holly kissed him, "I'm sure you wouldn't rather be with anyone else,"

Alan bent his foot, "That felt so awful,"

Gordon came running in with Eva holding his hands as she ran into the kitchen and Gordon sat next to him.

"Shh Alan it's okay, you'll just make it worse if you move,"

Alan rested his head on Gordon's stomach, "Your more like a father to her than I am Gordon,"

"I'm only doing it to keep her company as you and Holly are both busy,"

"I'm sorry about early, I was being an idiot I shouldn't have made fun of you like that Alan, we are all in the same boat,"

"It's fine Gordon, I enjoyed watching dad tell you off though," Alan laughed.

As time went on Scott and Kayo both entered the room and their hearts broke seeing Alan sobbing in pain.

"Oh Allie," Scott's voice squeaked a little.

Gordon looked up from where he heard Scott's voice, holding the youngest in his arms. "Scott, Kayo did you unpack everything of Alan's,"

"Yeah, Gordon," Scott walked towards Alan and wrapped his arms around his youngest brother gently.

"Scott, I want dad,"

Scott put his lips to Alan's forehead, "I know Alan, he will be back soon he just went for a supply run."

Kayo jumped down from one staircase.

"Hey, you were down here just a second ago," Scott said.

"Yeah well I like to move a lot." "How about me and Eva have some auntie time,"

Eva jumped up from her seat, "Sounds good because I was getting bored,"

"How does going to the beach sound?" Eva nodded, and they both headed towards the beach holding hands.

Once they got to the beach, the sand was a bright golden colour with the shimmering sunlight which made the sand sparkle like shiny jewels.

"Do you know how to pebble skip?"

Kayo nodded, and she skipped hers into the rock pool, "Cool, mum taught me how to pebble skip when I was 5,"

Kayo sat on the edge of the sand, "That's amazing Eva yours went further than mine I've had no one beat me at rock skipping before,"

"Why do you live here you don't look like the others?" "I saw you kiss Uncle Scott,"

"Your grandpa adopted me and for the record he's my boyfriend, it's our anniversary next week and I have to get something for him,"

"What about a seashell you skipped or chocolate?"

"Aww that's cute, but we have to keep to a diet, the seashell isn't too bad of an idea though."

Inside Alan had moved from the sofa to his room, "At least this is better than sitting in a hospital chair and now I can watch tv whenever I want,"

"You don't have to keep to a particular diet, do you while you're on chemo?" Holly asked.

"I just have to avoid raw meat, fish, blue cheese and rich desserts which suck,"

"So that means I can't share the popcorn with you then," Holly assumed, hiding the popcorn from him.

Alan tried taking the popcorn from Holly side of the bed, "Hey, I didn't think popcorn is a rich dessert,"

Scott opened the door, "Alan! You're not aloud Popcorn," he knocked it on the floor with narrowed eyebrows. "Dad got this from the post it's addressed to you,"

"Thanks," Alan faintly smiled.

"Sorry Scott," Holly apologised and Scott banged the door behind him.

Holly moved closer, "What does it say?"

Alan scanned through the letter, "My cancer cells have decreased and I only need chemo till tomorrow and I need no more visits because I can do it myself,"

Alan put the letter in his draw, "That's good news. At least after tomorrow you can share the popcorn with me," Alan smiled.

Holly kissed Alan on the lips, "That's great news, honey."

The bag was empty that was filled with the medicine and Alan took the IV out of his arm and sighed with relief.

He walked out with Holly into the kitchen where Virgil was getting dinner ready with everyone sat at the table.

"Where do you want me to sit?" Holly asked.

"You can have my seat Holly, it's the closet to Alan," Jeff offered standing up.

Kayo sat next to Holly with Scott on the other side, "I have to thank your daughter for helping me today by choosing an anniversary gift for Scott,"

"Your welcome Kayo she loves choosing gifts for other people."

Virgil started bringing the food round "Oh, nice chicken wings," Alan said licking his lips.

"Sorry Alan, you have risotto for dinner you're not allowed greasy food,"

Gordon laughed, "That's what happened when you have an all in one doctor and chef in the family,"

Jeff and Scott both rolled their eyes at each other.

Virgil hissed, "Try finding a recipe for a fussy 17 yr old who only likes junk food."

Eva strolled in and took a seat next to her mum and everyone looked round to see who it was.

"Holly, does Eva like chicken wings?"

Eva shook her head, "I'll take that as a yes" Virgil said giving her the food.

Holly pinched her daughter, "What do you say?"

"Thank you."

Holly took a bite out of the chicken wing, "This is really nice Virgil I be looking forward to leftovers later on,"

Jeff laughed, "In this family there are no leftovers," Holly blushed the colour of TB3

Holly rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Well I have to thank you all for letting us in at short notice, but I think I'm going to turn in early," Holly said walking off but stopped mid way.

John moved to the spare seat next to Eva "Your being very quiet, do you not like speaking in front of large groups of people,"

"No,"

"Me neither kiddo," "How about me and you see the stars tonight? Unless you and Alan having something planned,"

Alan started stuffing his face of food, "I'll come in a minute," Eva laughed at how much mess Alan was in. "I was going to watch a movie with Holly but your free to take her John."

"Dad, can I go?" Alan tried to excuse himself.

Jeff looked up over from his paper, "Go! But don't forget about her daughter, she already knows everyone else but you," Alan sighed

Scott looked at his bowl of food, "He hasn't even eaten half of your risotto Virg,"

Kayo laughed, "Give it to him for his breakfast tomorrow,"

John got up from his seat and walked with Eva to outside on the pavement to see the stars.

"What do you do here?"

"I'm a communication guy, I work in space. Which is why I'm hardly ever around," John brought her into his lap.

"What's the thing there that's moving?" Eva pointed to a shiny object in the sky.

"I believe it's a space station it orbits around the earth for a period of time, my friend lives up there,"

"I want to be a space pilot like my new dad," Eva eagerly yelped loudly.

John put his hand over her mouth, "Eva Keep your voice down, I don't want to distract my dad, he's having a serious conversation on the phone,"

"Sorry, I'll whisper next time."

In the bedroom Alan turned on a movie for him and Holly to watch.

2 hours in.

Holly looked at her watch, "I better get Eva, it's getting dark and near her bed time now,"

Alan sprung up from his bed, "I'll get her, you've been busy all day and I want to show her new bedroom,"

Jeff opened the door, "Hey son, I overheard you said that you are collecting Eva tonight, are you on your way already?"

"Yes dad, I'm just on my way to the pool area to get her now," Alan could see her playing around with Gordon out of his window after swapping with John.

"You know I don't trust Gordon as much as John but I'm glad she is fitting in with everyone," Holly was proud of her daughter of how much she fitted in with everyone.

"I hate to break your conversation dad I better get Eva before Gordon turns her into his mini me,"

"Okay son, glad to see your walking better."

Alan walked to the pool deck "Hey Gordon, Eva needs to go to bed now,"

"Okay, Alan," said Gordon while Eva was getting herself dry and changed.

Eva came running over to him with all her stuff, "Here you go daddy,"

"She called you daddy, nice going Alan," Gordon congratulated his brother. Alan's eyes and face lit up, smiling at her.

Alan picked Eva up, "Come on Eva lets hang your costumes up and say bye to uncle Gordon." Eva waved to him as they went to the backyard.

Once the swimming costumes were hung up drying in the backyard, they both headed to Eva's room.

"This will be your new bedroom for the time being until we get another place," "It's got a purple bed side lamp and a butterfly duvet, I heard butterflies are your favourite,"

Eva smiled and got into her bed and Alan sat next to her, "Are you going to be my new dad?"

Alan stroked her hair, "Yeah if you want me to,"

"Yes please, I want to learn more about the stars and space like you and Uncle John," Alan kissed Eva as Alan tucked his new daughter in to her new butterfly bed. "Night."

Alan turned the night light off and shut the door. He couldn't believe that at the age of 17 he was now a dad.


	11. Night spent with Grandpa

It was the middle of the night and Jeff was working late as usual, he already had 4 cups of coffee and nearly all the food out of the fridge. So after about an hour he noticed lots of spelling errors and incomplete sentences that he didn't feel like fixing. So, he decided he had enough and went to bed.

"Grandpa?" A sleepy voice called quietly from the doorway. Jeff rolled over from the other side of his bed "Yes Eva, why don't you see your mum and dad?"

"I didn't want to wake them up, and I saw you walk back from your office,"

"What's wrong?"

Eva jumped onto the bed and crawled over to him, putting her head on his chest. "I can't sleep," the mid-teenage girl yawned.

"And why's that?" Eva shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll do my usual checks I used to do on you dad when he was your age."

Jeff checked her temperature, tickled her neck to make sure she hadn't lost her sense of humour then he tipped her head backwards and opened her mouth "Is there something wrong with your mouth?" Eva nodded. "Looks like someone is about to lose their last 2 front teeth," Jeff praised

Eva tried to escape her grandpas' arm, "Come on your not escaping this one, I heard about the incident with uncle John,"

"I don't want too!" She whined, trying to escape again.

"I'm sure your mum would be thankful I am doing this after how much pain she has seen your dad through."

Jeff took Eva down the corridor to where the bathroom was and sat her on the toilet seat, smiling at her not to worry.

"I know we only met last week, but you are the best granddaughter I've had yet, I haven't heard you say no to anything yet,"

"I'm your only one, grandpa," Eva laughed.

After Jeffs conversation comforting Eva, he picked up a cloth and got it wet, telling Eva that it may hurt a little. Eva shut her eyes and dropped her jaw, being a big girl thinking it wouldn't hurt and how much money she would get afterwards.

"One, two, three," Jeff counted before yanking the tooth out of its place. "Just one more honey, this one won't hurt as much I promise," he pulled out the last tooth wrapping them both in tissue ready for the tooth fairy.

"Now don't faint when you see the blood when you wash your mouth out,"

Eva washed her mouth, spat it out and screamed, "Blood!"

She looked behind at her grandfather, "What did I say, shh I don't want your parents to find out."

Alan poked his head around the corner with Holly stood behind him. "Dad what are you doing?"

"Uh nothing, it's the middle of the night why aren't you in bed,"

"Holly heard a scream from the bathroom and she woke me up to check it out,"

Alan looked at the floor, "Did you take out Eva's 2 front teeth where now there is a gap?"

"I'm sorry mum and dad, I'm told him he could,"

"It's fine sweetie I'll take you back to bed, dad will speak to grandpa in the morning." Holly walked out with following Eva back to her bed.

Alan turned his back and walked out, "See you in the morning, dad."

Holly got back into bed with Alan, "Eva got back to bed smoothly, although I think after the teeth being pulled out and the time she spent with your dad might give her nightmares,"

"I'll talk to him about it in the morning and about the other thing I have to tell him, don't worry about it I have a plan."

Holly turned her head to face her boyfriend, "Are you sure you want to just quit, you've built a reputation here and a decent friendship with your brothers and Kayo,"

"It's a difficult decision for me, but I think it's the right one, night."

Jeff spent the night cleaning up the bathroom then checked on Eva in her new bedroom where Jeff put the tissue with the teeth in underneath her pillow. He kissed her on the head and led her teddy next to her.

The next morning. "I don't think I've been scared of Alan so much" Jeff worryingly said taken his seat for breakfast.

"Dad, Alan's wants you in his office," Scott shouted.

"He has an office?" Virgil gasped.

Scott laughed, "Technically it's dad office, but he's taken it over for the time being."

Kayo handed the present to Scott, "Happy anniversary babe"

"Thanks, honey," Scott kissed Kayo before opening it.

"Aw, it's our first picture together by the sea decorated with seashells,"

Scott felt the seashells as they were wet, "Are these the ones you skipped?"

"Yeah, I made Gordon scuba-dive and get them. I had to swap our movie night with him tomorrow, though,"

Scott sighed, "Oh, I was looking forward to finishing the love sea film."

Jeff finished the washing up and headed to his office or shall we say Alans office. After he got caught last night knowing he was doing something he shouldn't of done, he couldn't think what his youngest son had to say.

"Can we get John to put on the CTTV from TB5 to see how dad reacts with Alan being in his office,"

Virgil and Scott both cracked a laugh, "I don't see why not our little brother is growing up too quickly past our eyes."

John got the CTTV up from TB5 as he was thinking the same thing. All 5 of them stood around the piano area watching the live footage with ice lollies.

Jeff opened the door and saw Alan spinning the chair around, Alan immediately stopped when he saw his dad had come in. "Oh dad didn't see you come in, you could have been polite and knocked,"

Jeff rolled his eyes "It's my office Alan, what do you want?"

"Did you pull any of our teeth out like you did with Eva?"

"No, because your mother wouldn't let me, but there was one time that I tied a piece of string to Virgil's tooth but your mother caught me as she shut the door and the tooth came out with more blood than hers did,"

"What happened to Virgil then?"

"He got…," Jeff broke from his sentence as he felt a tap on his leg he was worried that Eva might overhear something that wasn't appropriate for her age.

"Grandpa, you said you would spend time with me," Eva said using her puppy dog eyes

"I know, I know," "Why don't you go and wait for me in the living room go and see what the others are doing,"

Jeff waited for Eva to go to finish the conversation off, "As I was saying he got an infection and had to go to the dentist to get it sewn up. Your mum made me go through hell after it happened,"

Alan laughed, "Yeah, I think Holly would do the same thing."

Back in the living room Eva crept up behind all her uncles and Kayo who were leant against the piano.

"BOO," Everyone jumped and looked at each other in shock "Why is daddy and grandpa on the screen?"

Virgil closed the laptop, "Why don't we show you the thunderbirds?"

Eva nodded as they all headed to the hanger. About half a later Eva was getting tired from when she was up all-night last night so all the boys and Kayo took her for a nap giving her kisses and hugs and she insisted they checked underneath her bed for monsters.

Gordon opened the back up laptop up arriving back by the piano, "Eva's asleep so we can carry on with the footage."

They were in the middle of a conversation in the office.

"It sounds like you want to quit INR Alan,"

"Yes, dad I do, me and Holly have made a decision, family comes first,"

Everyone sighed when they heard the news through the footage, "I can't believe it, he's always wanted this since he was little waving at us when we left as teens,"

Johns smile fainted, "I will lose my co-pilot."

"You can't tell Scott, Virgil, Gordon, John or Kayo though, I'm waiting till Holly officially sells her apartment before I tell them,"

Jeff sighed, "Ok, son. Can I have my office back now please?" Alan stood up from the chair, and swap seats with Jeff.

"Yes, dad."

Gordon closed the laptop.

As Alan walked out Jeff chucked away tons of papers which were about different colleges and courses for astronauts. For the rest of the day he was wasn't in a good mood but didn't express it in front of his sons or granddaughter.

Alan strolled into the kitchen trying to seem happy and not thinking about what he just said to his dad. "What's wrong with everyone?"

"Nothings wrong, I'm just my usual self," Gordon said looking frustrated.

Virgil couldn't resist keeping the secret, "That's it. Alan, we watched the security footage on the CCTV and heard you talking to dad about leaving INR,"

Alan held his hands in the air, "Woah, I only told dad because I wanted to warn him before I told you guys. I waiting from confirmation from Holly before I told you,"

If the apartment was sold, it would be great news for both of them and Alan could still carry on his dream with his family. Whereas, if they didn't Alan may have just destroyed his dream.

Alan got called into his bedroom by his girlfriend, "They didn't take the apartment," "I can't understand why they didn't take it was perfect for their description,"

Alan hugged Holly, "I'm sure another offer will come in. We need to tell Eva that we aren't moving yet, what about your INR decision?"

Alan gave out a grieve, "It's too late my brothers, dad and Kayo know."

* * *

I've left it on a cliff hanger as I will take a break from writing this one for a while as I have got no reviews. Hope you have enjoyed reading it though.


End file.
